This invention relates to a device and system for mounting a helmet on the head of a user. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for mounting a helmet including a head-mounted display on the head of a user, and to a system for mounting such a helmet on the heads of a succession of users.
"Virtual reality" is a phrase that has been used to describe the experience of living or playing in a computer simulated environment which models a three dimensional ("3-D") virtual space (i.e., a virtual world). In virtual reality systems, a viewer typically dons a set of helmet-mounted video screens or some other form of head-mounted device on which the viewer sees images of virtual world scenes. In addition, the user may be able to interact with objects in the virtual world by maneuvering a pointing device. In more sophisticated systems, the user might wear special gloves or even a full body suit containing sensors and actuators that allow the user to feel, as well as influence, objects in the virtual world.
Virtual reality systems incorporating visual images and user input have been extensively used in military and commercial applications, such as flight simulators. Virtual reality systems may also be used in entertainment applications including computer games, video arcade games and theme park attractions.
When mounting a head-mounted display on the head of a user, care must be taken to properly align the optics of the display with the user's eyes so that the user is visually immersed to the maximum possible extent in the virtual world, without any visual artifacts that might be introduced by misalignment. This is particularly important in an amusement-type virtual reality attraction; for military and commercial applications a less than perfect simulation might be acceptable, but in an amusement-type application, total immersion of the user in the virtual world is important for maximum enjoyment by the user.
At the same time, it is important to be able to mount the head-mounted display quickly but securely on the head of an amusement attraction user with proper alignment. A user who has been waiting in line for a turn to experience a virtual reality amusement attraction could quickly lose patience if it takes a long time to be properly fitted with a massive and bulky virtual reality helmet.
In addition, it is preferable to avoid the use of fastening devices such as chin straps, which could chafe the user and otherwise prove uncomfortable as the user is moved around by the virtual reality simulator.
Moreover, in view of the relatively high cost of the equipment needed to present a virtual reality experience, there are unlikely to be more than a small number of virtual reality simulators at any one attraction. Thus the flow of users cannot be kept upon the basis of a large number of stations. For this reason also, it must be possible to quickly fit each user with his or her helmet.
In addition, the head-mounted display helmets will be worn by large numbers of people. Particularly in the context of an amusement attraction, both health regulations and user preferences may require that the helmets be cleaned after each use. This may be difficult with a helmet that includes the electronics of a head-mounted display. In addition, the large number of users will necessarily have heads of many different sizes, yet it may be inconvenient or expensive to have on hand the correct mix of helmets of different sizes, and it may further be time consuming to select the correct size for each user.
Finally, because the helmets will be used by large numbers of people, they will be handled frequently. However, frequent handling may result in damage to the helmets.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to be able to provide a way to mount a helmet, particularly one with a head-mounted display, quickly and securely on the head of a user.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a head-mounted display helmet whose optical path can be quickly and easily aligned with the eyes of user.
It would further be desirable to be able to provide a system in which each user could be assured of a clean helmet of the correct size, and in which the helmets would be resistant to breakage from excessive handling such as might occur in a theme park setting.